Ancestral Power
by XeroInfinity
Summary: Tenma activates powers he does not understand, that is until someone named SARU introduces it to him. (Full summary inside)
1. Surprise

**My Power**

_Tenma activates his Second Stage Powers because of an 'accident'. Now he faces trouble in understanding how his powers, how will he cope with this given the fact that he doesn't even know what is happening to him? Set somewhere after Holy Road and before Chrono Stone timeline, when Tenma wasn't in Okinawa yet._

**This is something I though of while writing the fifth chapter for Revenge, I really don't know why this was the plot I was thinking of while writing the other story but here you go.**

**Also about the fifth chapter of Revenge for those who read it, I think it'll take longer because my laptop restarted on its own while I was near finishing the chapter and I forgot to save the chapter so, I'm stuck halfway, forgive me! **

**I wrote it in about 3-4 hours so forgive me it there are any mistakes or if it is no good.**

**Reviews are appreciated :))**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_**Tenma's POV**_

What

.

.

.

Just

.

.

.

Happened

.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

_I woke up to the warm rays of sunlight that was piercing through the window, just like how my days normally start. So I hop out of bed, shower, put on my Raimon uniform, and head out for another dreadful day at school._

_Although I don't have anything against school. I only hated the fact that soccer practice was still after class. There was morning practice until the principal cancelled it for reasons he won't tell us, I really wanted to play soccer specially in the morning. It motivates me up for the rest of the day at school, but I'll just cope with it for now. Even if I could play this morning, I was already running later than usual so I don't have time._

_I saw Aoi and Shinsuke walking by the riverbank, obviously on their way to school also. So I yelled out to them, waved my hands, and quickly ran towards them._

" _Ohayo Tenma! " they both said and waved back at me. " What happened? You're later than usual. " Aoi added._

" _Woke up late. Hehe… " I replied, smiling slyly. " So, anything interesting I missed? "_

" _Nothing much actually, I was just walking to school just now when Aoi saw me, we were only talking for ten minutes then you got here, " Shinsuke explained._

" _Okay then. " I replied in my usual cheerful voice " Shinsuke, wanna race to school? " I asked " You're on Tenma. " Shinsuke replied._

_And with no other word, we dashed on to school, leaving Aoi behind._

" _Ehh?! Could you at least wait for me! " Aoi said, running for me and Shinsuke._

_After ten minutes of running, we finally made it to school. Shinsuke was first and I was a close second, and Aoi was the last since we actually left her a few blocks behind. Good thing Aoi's not the one who's easy to anger with me and Shinsuke's antics, sometimes she joins in on us actually._

_Classes were the same as usual, we had Calculus for the whole morning period (dreadful, I know). If I even remember correctly, the teacher. Mr Yuki, discussed something about the function of limits and infinitesimals or whatever. I stopped listening thirty minutes after he discussed about definitions or something, all I had in my head was soccer, so I grabbed my notebook, pretending to copy the notes on the board while I was writing down all the hissatsu shoots the team, and our opponents were using during Holy Road to pass the time._

_After about three dreadful hours of him teaching. The bell rang and I immediately went to Aoi and Shinsuke's seats and walked off with them to the cafeteria, ignoring whatever my teacher was discussing with the remainder of the class, he's a pretty nice guy actually, not even bothering to scold students over ignoring him when class starts until it ends. Plus, I'm pretty sure Aoi can help me out with this subject.._

_._

_._

_._

_We headed to the team's usual place during lunch, which was by the windows showing the beautiful cherry blossom trees at the far end of the cafeteria. We were the first ones on the team since the seniors' classes take an extra ten minutes._

" _Hey Aoi. " I said, swallowing the mouthful of onigiri Aki-nee packed for me " Mind tutoring me about what Mr. Yuki taught earlier? "_

" _You didn't pay attention again did you? " Aoi said, sighed, and hit me in the head. " I know how boring Calculus is but try and learn it by yourself Tenma. " she added in a authoritative tone._

" _Gomen! Gomen! " I said, still rubbing the part of my head she hit " You sure have strong arms. Try out for the boxing team, I'm sure you'll pass " I teasingly added._

" _Shut up Tenma. " she replied coldly and we continued eating just in time the seniors arrived, we just exchanged a few 'hi's and hello's and continued on with eating lunch._

_After lunch, only three more classes waited, English, Biology, and Social Studies. I liked the remaining subjects so it'll be easy to keep my attention on all of the classes._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Finally after classes I headed down to the clubroom to see that all my seniors are their already, including Tsurugi, Shinsuke, and Aoi. I then went to my locker, changed from my school clothes to my soccer uniform, then waited for Coach Endou or Haruna to arrive…_

_After about ten minutes Coach Endou, along with Haruna-san, __went inside the clubroom, while discussing what seems to be new formations for the team. After that, Coach Endou told us to just have practice matches against each other while him and Haruna-san discuss some formations for the team. _

_And so practice began. We separated into two teams of offense and defense, just like usual, offense will try to score a goal while defense will prevent them so. I was placed on defense at first, then teams switched sides, this went on for at least two hours then kantoku stopped us from practicing and told us to call it a day, as it was almost six o'clock in the evening. Aoi and Shinsuke went on ahead without me, as Aki-nee had asked Kaku-san, Aki-nee's tailor, to make a dress for her for a ' special occasion ' and I told her that I'd pick it up for her instead. It wasn't that far from the school, although it was a part of town that was nearly deserted, making it kinda scary to go their at night, but I was just picking up something so I'd doubt she would mind._

_* Thirty-five minutes later *_

_I had finally left for Aki-nee's tailor after I showered and locked up the clubroom since I was the last one out of their after Shindou-senpai left with Kirino-senpai. _

_I immediately headed to the western part of the town, using alleys as shortcuts to make up time. Good thing the sun didn't fully set just yet so the alleys were lit up pretty decently or I'd worry that someone would jump me out of nowhere. _

_I finally reached the tailor's shop after fifteen minutes of fast-paced walking. Also, I was pretty lucky because he was just closing up when he saw me and immediately signaled me to come in. _

_" Ah Tenma, you've come to pick up the dress am I right? " Kaku-san asked " Although Aki didn't mention to me that you were going to pick it up. "_

_" No worries Kaku-san, I told Aki-nee I'd pick it up for her after school. " I replied politely. _

_" Wait for a while, I'll go get it for you. " she replied while rummaging through the assortment of dresses that were neatly arranged behind the counter. " Ah here it is. " she handed it to me, it was a simple, orange strapped dress that was slightly ruffled at the bottom, while being embedded in sparkling gem designs. " Tell her it's my finest work yet. " she said and I nodded, rushing off the store as it was nearly seven already. " And be careful on the way home Tenma. " she said loudly, though it seemed like a faint voice to me, considering the distance I've already made from her shop. _

_I decided to skip the alleys and walked on the sidewalk, it's much safer here since the only reason I used the alleys earlier was because the sun was still up plus it cut time. _

_*** Somewhere in Inazuma Town's Suburbs * ( Note: Tenma doesn't remember this part of course but it's part of the flashback )**_

_* Normal POV *_

_" You made sure that it will be executed perfectly now right. Good. We want it clean and without a trace of who did it." someone was speaking on the phone "Okay then. " he hung up and proceeded inside a small house._

_" Why did you drag me into this, Kurama. " someone in the shade spoke. _

_" You're the one who decided to follow me around Kariya. " Kurama replied " Also, you won't tell anyone right? "_

_" I can't, even though I'd want to... " Kariya said " You can't get over your hatred from him now can you? " _

_Silence was his only reply. _

_*** Back to where Tenma was ***_

_* Normal POV *_

_Tenma was walking fast, thinking that Aki was gonna be worrying about him over being late going home. His worrying caused him to be oblivious about two trucks speeding for him at opposite directions when he was turning on the sidewalk. _

_* Tenma's POV *_

_" Finally, just a few more blocks and I'll be in the suburban area of Inazuma Town. " I mumble to myself. _

_Just as I was turning on the sidewalk, I see two trucks, speeding up on opposite directions, about to hit me within mere seconds. The most sensible to do was to run back but I could tell that it won't work since the trajectory of both trucks were carefully thought out. As if by impulse I did what was on my mind, drop the dress and raise my arms, palms open on both where the two trucks were. Then two, sudden burst of yellow beams came out of my palms and hit the two trucks and explode at contact with it. _

_Some debris from the explosion went straight to me, cutting through my uniform and causing minor lacerations on my skin, however a large chunk of metal flew over straight at my chest, throwing me on the ground, yelping from the pain it caused. I was on the ground for a few minutes before struggling to get up, that's when I finally realize what hit me, it was the engine, scorching in flames, it was probably on fire already when it hit me, as I can feel burns on my chest. Once I regained composure, I finally stood up, picking up the miraculously unscathed dress of Aki-nee. _

_**Flashback end**_

" What...did I just...do? " I said shakily as I raised my palm against an abandoned building parallel to where I was standing, unknowingly sending another blast of energy, destroying the main façade of the building.

" I-I didn't me- " I couldn't finish my sentence as another surge of energy blasted the pavement off.

Now I was beyond terrified, what was happening to me? How could someone like me do all of those stuff. I remove that from my head momentarily as I rush off home, worrying about what would Aki-nee say and my current condition. My forehead was bleeding and I had cuts all over my arms and face.

I was having trouble breathing almost a block before I got to the manor, then I remembered about the engine that flew over directly to my chest, it must have injured my lungs somehow as I don't easily get tired after running for only a couple of minutes. Finally after a gruesome five minutes of running, I reached the manor and knocked as hard as I can, even though I didn't need to.

Finally someone opened the door which I immediately recognized, Ichinose-kun.

" Tenma! What happened " he said as he helped me inside.

" I- " was all I could mutter as everything went black, the last thing I heard was Aki-nee dropping something and calling my name.

*** Back to where Kurama was... ***

*** Kurama's POV ***

" Good work. Be sure that we don't have any traces. " I hung up and decided to call it a day. Kariya finally left a few minutes after I made sure that everything was ready of the 'accident' we staged for Tenma. I loathed the kid from the moment I saw him, but it was **him **who wanted to stage the accident... and speaking of him he's calling right now.

I picked it up and answered " Hello. Yes it was a success. No traces were left of course. The body? No, but I'll check on it with them. Good to know. " I hung up and proceeded to bed, eager to see everyone's reactions the next day.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**** 200 years in the future ****

In a room where bookshelves lined the walls and a long rectangular table in the middle. Two people were watching Tenma as he lied on bed, unconscious and his upper body wrapped in bandages, and another boy on the other screen, smirking evily while talking with someone on the phone.

" He actually activated his powers. " a girl with long, dark lavender hair muttered. " As expected of our ancestors, what will be the next move, SARU? "

" We get him to join us of course, Meia. " SARU said and smirked " Having him here is going to be fun and fulfilling. "

" When actually do you plan on getting him? " Meia asked

" First thing tomorrow... "

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Phew, finally done. That was a loooooong flashback. I get the feeling that I didn't make Tenma suffer enough, also the feeling that something's wrong, but that's probably just me.**

**Also by the way, school starts tomorrow so expect all updates to be **_**slow**__**, **_**till next time!**

**Thanks for readingg! :D :]**


	2. SARU

**Here's Chapter Two, took faster than I thought. Enjoy! :)**

**Also.**

** Shiranai Atsune - Kurama's not technically the main antagonist, but he is one of them. **

**Reviews are appreciated, positive or negative. :)**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

*** Tenma's POV ***

I slowly opened my eyes as I found myself in my bedroom, too tired to stand up, finding my upper body completely wrapped in bandages. Good thing Aki-nee and Ichinose-kun were here, I just sat up only to find an excruciating pain pulse from my chest. I yelped quietly as I wouldn't want to catch attention, reaching for my phone which was on my nightstand beside the bed. I checked the time and it was only 3:55 AM, recalling what happened to me. I find myself shaking slowly as what happened finally came to me.

" What...came o-out of me? " I slowly muttered to myself, looking at my palms, quiet enough to not gain attention. " S-should I tell someone or not? "

" Aargh! " I let out a yelp, probably a loud one too as another wave of pain struck me in the chest and I lied down rather forcibly because of the pain. Last thing I heard was the door opening before passing out again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I woke up again and this time it was early morning, I checked my surroundings to see Ichinose-kun sleeping beside me while situated in a chair.

" Urghh... " I mumbled as I tried to sit up, it apparently woke up Ichinose-kun as he was stretching and rubbing his eyes before paying attention to my struggling.

" Teennmaa... " he yawned " Why are you banda- . Tenma you're awake! I need to call Aki. " and with that he rushed off my room and downstairs to call Aki-nee.

He only left the room for ten seconds and I see Aki-nee, teary-eyed, quickly entering the room and giving me a soft hug. I slowly raise up my arms and return the hug. After about a few more seconds, we separated and she helped me sit up as she probably knew that I had a hard time trying.

" What happened to you Tenma? " she said in a worried, yet angry tone " You were severely injured when you came home, and I already told you to not bother getting the dress for me. "

Now I tensed up, how would she react if I told her what really happened. Hell she might even faint from shock, so I just thought up of a believable lie for the moment.

" Oh this... When I got your dress, I quickly went home slipping through alleys, though some thugs were there and tried to beat me. I shot them using a soccer ball though some threw big rocks directly at me... the- "

I stopped when Aki-nee hugged me again, this time tears falling like streams on her face. I couldn't help but go teary-eyed as well. Then she let go and wiped off the remaining tears on her face.

" The good news if you're safe. " she said " I'm going to fix you up some breakfast. I'll bring it up here so you can rest. " then she got up and went downstairs.

I just sat there, back on the bed frame mentally sighing, my lie worked but I'll eventually have to tell her about what really happened, but I'll focus on getting better first before anything else...

Suddenly, a blinding burst of purple light enveloped the whole room, now this freaked me out. "Why does all weird things happen where I'm around?" I asked myself mentally. Now the light has subsided and I notice immediately that someone was standing their, although not clear enough, I could see that the person had white spiky hair and was wearing goggles.

The light has subsided and I could finally see who was behind all the flashing lights and I saw a boy about the same age as me, wearing an orange sleeveless shirt over a black long-sleeved one, black pants and white boots completes his attire. He walks up on me and I struggled to go far away from him, though still I couldn't stand, I had no choice but to stay put as he came on closer.

" You're probably wondering who I am and why am I here on your room correct? " he said with authority. " My name's Saryuu Evan, Saru's enough, and you're Matsukaze Tenma, 14 years old, midfielder and captain of the Raimon soccer club, you left Okinawa and living with your cousin Aki because you wanted to study at Raimon because of someone who saved you with a soccer ball with the Raimon Emblem on it. " I was shocked and speechless when he spoke of so much about me, I then carefully loosen up a bit as I felt he meant no harm to me.

" But enough on that, let me tell you why I'm here then. " the guy- no, Saru then removed his white gloves and waved his right hand side to side for a while until it flowed purple. Then suddenly a blade made of pure, purple energy was suddenly enveloped on his hands and half of his arm.

My heart sped up because of thinking what he would really do to me, again I tensed up on my bed and began to breathe unevenly " N-no, d-ddont hurt me! " I used my arms as a shield to my face as I felt another burst of energy came through me and went to him. It knocked him to the ground but now I was tensed up even more because of what I just did. What if he gets angry and really tries to kill me then? What if... what if...

" Don't worry about that I won't kill you. " he said as I wondered how he knew what was I thinking of. " How can I know what your thinking of? It's simple really. _We _have powers that surpass normal human capabilities, by we I also mean you... Tenma. "

" What do you mean? " I said rather weakly.

" Let's just put it this way, I can help you control your powers so you won't worry about losing control over it. " he said much convincingly. " You won't hurt anyone ever again with your powers _if_ and only if... you come with me, and also, no one must know about this, your friends, family, even your dear Aki-nee. " then he paused for a bit, then he smirked slyly " What's it going to be, Tenma. Stay and let your powers go untamed, hurting one or maybe more of the ones you love, or coming with me, so that we can train you to control and access full potential. "

I'm actually torn, what should I be concerned about more, them worrying about me, or them being safe and sound but I have to make my decision here and now. For their sake...

" I'm in. " I said with a hint of regret. " Just... make sure they'll all be safe. "

" Sure then, shall we? " Saru motioned me to stand up with him helping me, a portal opening before us similar to the one that appeared before. I take one last glance at my room and go on with Saru.

*** Aki's POV ***

"I wonder if he'll like the onigiri I made for him today." I thought to myself as I went upstairs to bring some food for Tenma.

About to near his room, I noticed that the door was slightly open. I quickly hastened my pace as there was a strange light inside Tenma's room. After I opened the door wider, I dropped the tray holding the food supposed to be Tenma's and quickly dialed someone.

" Pick up, pick up... Ichinose! Bad news. I have a feeling Tenma's in trouble. " I then explained everything I saw, the strange light inside his room, him entering some thing and disappearing out of nowhere... At first I could tell he didn't believe everything I said, but hearing my choked sobs and worried voice, he immediately came back here from Kidou's after being invited for lunch.

**** 200 years in the future ****

*** Tenma's POV ***

We arrived at a medium-sized room similar to my room, except this was more lavish with its cream yellow walls, ivory tiles, and light blue double sized bed. A nightstand was by the side of the bed and a mini study just at the corner of the room.

" Rest for now, we'll want you all better first before we get to briefing you with details. " Saru said while helping Tenma get settled in his bed. " I'll be taking my leave. "

I nodded as he left the room, now lying on my back. I stare at the cream ceiling, thinking if I made the right decision of coming with them. All of them would be safer if I learned to control my powers, yet they should have noticed me gone right now and looking for me. I even don't know if I'm still in Inazuma Town or not... I just sigh and carefully lie on my right side to try and get some more sleep.

" I'm one of them now... "

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Finally finished, hope all of you liked it, don't also forget to leave a review if you have time. **

**So until next time! Thanks for readinggg. **


	3. Feida

**Chapter Three - Tenma's POV**

_**EDITED : Sorry about that, got confused over which is which. **_

**Here it is. It's kinda short, but still it took a while to finish with school and everything...**

**I feel like I made Feida a bit too kind.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

I lazily rubbed my eyes after waking up from my sleep, wishing that everything would be back to normal once I woke up from slumber. I slowly opened my eyes to find that I'm still in the room SARU gave, or technically only let me sleep in. I still have no idea on what SARU was gonna be doing to me... Well, he did say _we _had special powers that no other human could do, so he must have meant there's more of us.

I just lied on my bed for another half-hour or so, trying to take in all that's happened to me in the past few days, then I slowly sat up, careful not to strain my upper body. A few moments later I felt a painful pulse within my chest, though not like the previous ones, this was not that much excruciating making it tolerable enough for me to stand up. I turn around to see SARU with another boy with teal green hair tied in a twin high ponytail on each side of his head with light bluish-green eyes that compliment his pale skin tone.

" Looks like the morphine worked, though it won't last that long... Tenma. " the green haired boy said to me.

I was about to ask who he was and how did he know me, until SARU spoke up...

" His name is Fei Rune, Tenma. " he intervenes- more like reads my thoughts again. It kinda annoys me sometimes, but also saves me from speaking up.

" He is my second-in-command, so he knows much more than the others would. " both then took a few steps inside my room before continuing " Well, back to the reason we're here for. So, fix yourself up, we'll be back in twenty minutes or so... if there aren't any more you would like to clarify we will be leaving. " and with that they left, stopping at the door then SARU turned around " Someone will be bringing fresh clothes and bandages for you in five minutes. " he adds before they left the room, closing the door in the process.

There they left me, struggling to walk towards a big mirror the same size as me that I didn't realize until now. " What the- " was all I could mumble, I looked like a train wreck, my hair didn't have its usual whirlwind twirls anymore, it was messily, though softly spiked up, some pointing up and some down. I was still in my uniform, jacket unbuttoned and pants folded, it was kinda messed up-looking and a small blood stain was showing on the bandages. I even had reddish eyes though I didn't have any memory of crying...

I was about to enter the bathroom, another part of the quarters that I didn't realize there when someone knocked on the door. Again, struggling to walk towards the door but eventually did, opened the door, and saw an average-height girl with long dark lavender colored hair and green eyes. I didn't realize that I was already staring at her until someone behind her coughed and snapped me from my daze, immediately coming eye to eye with a blondish, curly haired guy behind her, which I immediately knew that was her boyfriend, looking at me as if he was saying " She's mine. " So that snapped me out of my daze and gratefully accepted the set of clothing she was handing to me.

" Thanks for bringing these over... " I then gave a sly smile, probably the first time I've smiled in days, though I think it doesn't count. " Hope I've not been a bother to all of yo- "

" It's alright, SARU's orders and I've been waiting too see you, Tenma. " the girl intervened " Also, I'm Meia, and the boy behind me is Giris, hope we'll get along! " Giris waved towards me, still not letting go of his glare and all while Meia was smiling and offering a handshake.

At first, I was still quite hesitant to have interactions with any of them, much less a handshake but, they kind of radiate a kind aura that makes me feel safer, like I actually belong _to _them. So, I accepted and moved my arm to accept the said hand shake, and the first time I truly smiled in days, I then let go as I rummage over the things she gave me, black pants, an orange shirt that had a soccer ball imprinted in the middle, a dark blue jacket, some new bandages to replace the old ones, and a checkered sneakers.

" If you don't need anything else then we'll be going. " she said as I smiled it off, signaling that I was satisfied and they both left, making off a small conversation by both...

" You know Meia, he looks just like SARU, only with him being a brunette and all. "

" I wasn't that surprised about it, after all, Tenm... is o... anc... * ."

I didn't catch the last parts of what Meia was saying since they were far off the hallways already, though what got me was Giris stating that I resembled SARU, only with me being brown-haired and all... I shrug it off and head towards the bathroom to clean up and change off for what it seems like my clothes for days.

.

.

.

After about half an hour, I find myself in front of the mirror, shirtless with only my pants on, nearly done fixing up the bandage. I didn't actually realize how much damage the explosion caused to me till today. The skin where my heart and lungs lie under were scorched and I could feel that I had some fractured ribs also, though I still wonder what caused that accident, because the timing of the two trucks charging to me were perfect like they wanted me dead...

I was assessing the damage for a long time that I didn't realize someone was already knocking on the door. I quickly finish off the bandage, wear my shirt and jacket on, and opened the door to see who it was.

I open the door to see an impatient-looking SARU and a smirking Fei looking relieved that I finally came out of the room.

" Gomen, took me a while to change the bandages. " I explained to then, earning a deep sigh from SARU.

" I understand, also, you'll be needing these. " SARU replies, then Fei hands over a bottle seemingly filled with medicine. " It's the morphine, it'll help in relieving the pain since we assessed the damage done to you and it'll take more than a year for you to _partially _heal. " SARU put emphasis near the last part, causing me to flinch a little. I didn't actually know that the damage was that severe, considering how I was able to tolerate the pain without the morphine the passing days.

* coughs slightly * " Well, if everything's summed up. We should be going now. " Fei said.

" Shall we, Tenma? " SARU asks me politely rather than his stern commands.

" Sure. " I reply as we head down the hallway, to somewhere I'm excited, and at the same time nervous to know.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

* Meia is trying to point out that Tenma is their ancestor, for those who will ask.

**Done, next chapter is already up so... Enjoyy.**


	4. Here Goes

_**Updated **_

**Chapter Four **

**I forgot that I was already done with this one also... Sorry for the wait! Another reason was the stupid typhoon cutting electricity at our place. **

**also.**

** Arryn: Tenma won't take long in the future, he'll just be there for a while and then go back in the past…**

**So, I'll leave it at that. Enjoyy!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_**FUTURE**_

**** Tenma's POV ** **

After five minutes of walking down numerous hallways, we finally arrived at what seemed like a conference room, with a big wooden door shaped like an arc towering eighteen feet over us while spanning fifteen feet in width, someone could easily mistake this as a ballroom door.

SARU opened the door and came in first, Fei followed and motioned me to do the same. I was still a bit nervous on knowing what lies behind but went in anyway. What greeted me was a warm, inviting atmosphere as light beige walls lined with shelves in which books of assortment were arranged randomly, yet neatly. A rich, velvet carpet washes the room with elegance and a crystal chandelier, litted with candles, hanging over a large oval table at the middle of the room. What got me was the large chair at the very point of the oval table just screaming with elegance, I would not refer to it simply as a chair but as a throne, being made by mahogany colored wood embellished with sparkling pieces of jade and sapphire stones and a red cushion placed on the chair also added to its simplicity and elegance. I was truly awestruck with the room's class, perhaps albeit too much because I didn't even realize that Fei was waving her hands mere inches from my face.

" ...earth to Tenma, did you hear what we said? " Fei said suppresing a small laugh, I saw SARU chuckle as well, though he hid it too well to be noticed.

" Just in case it's not clear. Only selected members of Feida will be here later for you introduction, maybe only seven or less, including us of course, will be here in about~ " he stopped to look at the clock " twenty minutes or so.. "

My nerves finally get to me, what if they don't accept me? If by chance they do will it last for long? So much what if questions flooded my mind that I again failed to notice a waving hand in front of my face, only this time it was SARU's. " You can't hide your thoughts from me, I know your nervous. " he said in his usual stern tone.

" Just don't worry about it, they'll be accepting, well mostly all of them, but we'll just see later. " Fei further continued. " Speaking of which Tenma, go inside the door on the farther end of the room... behind the chair you fancy so much. " he added with a sarcastic tone.

I expected that both of them would notice what I was thinking, being mind-readers and all, still a small shade of pink escaped from my cheeks while I walked towards the room where Fei told me to wait... I opened the door to see a simply conceived waiting area, cream yellow walls lined with white,on the side was a simple, furry couch and a glass coffee table in the middle, and a large window opposing the couch, draped in velvety red curtains. There was also a small library on the side opposite of the furnitures just by the window. So, I just simply lied on the couch, one arm covering my eyes and the other on my side, waiting for time to pass until SARU's plan to introduce me to the rest of this organization.

Then memories of my family and friends started to flood my thoughts **( A/N: I'm too lazy to specify all the memories. Forgive me for that. )**. I frown a little and remove my arm from my eyes and move it just above my head, staring at the white ceiling, I let a sigh escape my mouth while muttering.

" How I wish I could be with them. "

_**PAST**_

*** Riverbank - 3:45 PM ***

**** Someone's POV ** **

I sat at the bench overlooking the soccer field. I took an early leave from practice today, no one was in the mood to even score a goal. It was like playing with puppets, too boring. So, I excused myself from them, implying that I was feeling a fever catching up. It wasn't exactly a lie, I was feeling light-headed all day though I could have still managed practice if I wanted to. I headed on home, only thinking of the joy- other than the occasional headaches-I was feeling when _he _went missing.

It has been almost a week since _he _disappeared without a trace... Well, I only devised the accident but, this, this was better! I won't have to see him again and listen to him rant around, being cheerful and all. God it made mej nuts. I've always hated him from the start, seeing him made me sick, hearing him made me mad, I just really couldn't stand him, even the mere mention of his name made me nuts...

His disapperance had taken a huge toll on the team but I needed to pretend that I was affected by it too, the team would think of me as a heartless person, even have doubts about my friendship with _him _if I'd shown happiness instead. Kurama had no problems with the team after expressing his- joy -after what happened, Amagi then got angry at him and yelled at him for being that thick, but he just shrugged it off, Kurumada just told him to forget about it and something about he always voiced his dislike for Tenma so it was just natural. He was pretty lucky, I couldn't voice my anger towards him like he does.

Speaking of Kurama, he nears approach...

" Kurama, guess their mood got to you too eh? " I stated in a grim tone.

" Hm. It's not that it's just... " he paused for a while, seemingly arranging his thoughts. " .. you wouldn't have anything to do with _his _disappearance now would you? " he continued in a questioning, yet joyful tone. I couldn't help but chuckle at his display of emotion. " I wish. " I continued " It seems like there's something you want to say to me, come on spill it. "

He takes a deep breath and finally talks " You'll be quite happy to hear this, according to~ " he stops to check the perimeter else someone might hear, both of us heard a shrug behind the bushes and trees behind the bench currently we sat on, but came to a conclusion that possibly the rustling was simply caused by squirrels. " ~the men said that Tenma was hit by some large debris straight on the chest that left him paralyzed and _badly wounded. _" the last few words repeated through my ears, I was glad, yet at the same time a small pang of guilt coursed through me, it couldn't possibly be guilt now could it? I just push it out of my mind and get to what Kurama was saying next.

" then they thought he was dead so they made sure no evidence of _us _were left at the scene, however... " he again pauses to arrange his thoughts " Tenma woke up and got sight of them, though the two confirmed that even though he was looking straight at them from a distance, he did not recognize or even see a silhouette of the two. "

I sat there quiet for a while, removing from my head the chance that he was dead. " What next? "

" The two fled, quiet and sure that no evidence was left behind. "

" Good. " I said ever so quietly.

**** Normal POV ****

While the two were sat on the bench, talking secretively about the so-called 'accident' , someone was eavesdropping on them, and caught every bit of detail he heard. Slowly coming out from hiding behind the bush-surrounded-tree, he accidentally stepped onto a twig and fell, making a suspicious sound to the two situated on the bench. Both immediately stood from where they were situated and head off the riverbank.

He gave a quiet sigh and sat upright on the base of the tree he was near in. He took a few more minutes of thinking and gathering in all the information he learned before calming down and took his place a the bottom of the tree beside him.

" It couldn't possibly be _him... _most of all him. " he muttered to himself " Kurama I still understand but him? ". Still in shock, he stood up, brushed off the dirt he accumulated when he fell and headed eastward towards one place. Raimon

.

.

.

.

.

**** Kurama's POV ****

" You were right Kurama... _he_ was watching us. "

Both of us, unlike _him,_ were perfectly hidden behind the tall, thick trees directly parallel across where _he _was hiding...

" Hmm, _he_ always has been this clever. I wouldn't be shocked if news would be spread out to the team about this_. _" I replied nervously.

" Who said we would let _him_? " he replied while walking towards where our-so-called spy was headed. I really wished that _he_ didn't follow us...

" Why did you have to spy on us _Shindou_... " I muttered

_**FUTURE**_

**** Tenma's POV ****

I was staring at the ceiling for at least several minutes then I lost track of time before an untolerable wave of pain pulsed through my upper body that knocked me off the couch. Adding to the pain that I was already feeling on my chest and upper ribs was a not-that-much-excruciating pain that was starting to form just by my right side, which I assumed the side that I fell on. About to call for help, I suddenly remember the morphine pills Fei handed to me earlier. I glance at my surroundings to see some of the pills scattered just a few feet under the glass table near me, struggling to get up. I just tried to reach for at least two pills to sweet success, swallowed it quickly and waited until the pain subsided to a dull throb. I sat up, picked up the spilt pills on the floor, and stood up with the support of both the table and couch that I was in between.

Halfway to standing up, an eerily familiar voice was in my head saying something I really couldn't understand, progressively it became clearer and clearer until I finally realized it was Fei using I think it was called telepathy, though I didn't know how, I just stayed quiet and listened to what he was saying. I've seen and experienced a lot of weird stuff lately so this wasn't that new.

" Tenma! Get ready, SARU's gonna introduce you in two minutes. " he said telepathically, I didn't know how to reply to him so I just did the next thing that popped into my mind, think the reply in my mind.

" Sure then... " I said into my head.

" Good-wait, how can youu? Nevermind, just go get ready okay. " he replied back and I felt his presence leave my mindscape. I did as I was told to and waited three steps before the door. I heard faint murmurs from the other side like there was a disagreement or something. Although I'm really nervous, everything will work out somehow, right?

I hear a loud, yet stern voice calling to silence the argument, pretty much from SARU. Then all quieted down until he decided to speak up again.

" Some of you've seen him already, well, here he is... Matsukaze Tenma ".

Assuming that was my cue, I took a deep breath, and positioned my hands in the handle for me to enter and make a nice impression.

" Here goes... "

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_*** If the he/him was italicized in Kurama's POV. It was referring to Shindou.**_

_*** Shindou's the one who spied on Kurama and the other...**_

**I got confused over who's who while writing Kurama's POV, so I added the note. **

**Also, I'm holding a poll in my profile, so please visit! It would only take like a minute or two, I would appreciate it a lot!**

**Soo here ya go! Sorry if I made you all wait but it couldn't be helped. Till next time!**


	5. Welcome?

**Chapter Five**

**This didn't take that long... right?**

**Here's the fifth. Enjoyy!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_**FUTURE**_

**** Tenma's POV ****

I swing open the door to see both familiar and unfamiliar figures, the first to catch my eyes was Fei, as she was the one sat by the right side of the expensive chair in front of me- which probably sat on SARU- next was Giris by the left with Meia just beside him, both giving me an emotionless glare that kinda crept me, if not for the fact that SARU always uses that same glare, I would have already jumped from the tension that could have built up inside of me. There were five more people that were situated farther down the table, but those weren't my concern.

The one that got to me though is the person left Fei, he was the one giving me the eerie feeling. He was staring right at me with pure black eyes with dark-orange sclera. Considering the laughable color scheme of his eyes and hair, which were pure white with some orange highlights, his facial structure really was scary, and considering how the other member beside him was sweating, I guess maybe I'm not the only one who's intimidated.

Other than those who I were already familiar with. I saw an empty chair beside Giris and took a seat there, ignoring all the looks being thrown at me, either good or bad.

" Well, since you've all seen Matsukaze in the flesh, and everyone seems to be all here, then we can get to the main purpose of this meeting." SARU said, tone changed from calm, to stern, implying that the situation is a grave matter.

"Due to some... incidents in the past." he said, almost all of the occupants of the room shifted their attention to me for a split-second, except for that creepy guy earlier. Then the attention came back to SARU. "We, Meia and I" he points to Meia " have gotten Matsukaze Tenma back from the past, because if something happens to him, well. We all know the implications of that."

"But wouldn't that caus-"

I zone out after someone I was too lazy to care about spoke up, I was more worried about what complications would my accident cause to this future that they had to intervene. Was it really that important? I wonder...

"Matsukaze!"

I jolted upward as I was called, apparently, my head was drooping downward already after just some thoughts and everyone thought that I was sleepy, but I shook my head to answer their question, which were not asked in a kind tone.

"Very well, as for the next matter. Me, and the high council consisting of Fei, Meia, Giris, and Garo have decided through voting that Matsukaze Tenma shall stay at Feida HQ for the time being, the length is still to be discussed, but it shall be longer that a year and shall not exceed more than two years, the reasons are plenty but the main one is the recovery period of his injury, his ribs will heal in due time, probably around two months or so as the extent of the damage was severe, other reasons shall be discussed with Matsukaze _only." _he said, clearly putting the emphasis on the last word. "Now, if anyone is against the decision then you may speak."

Silence was the only thing that emanated from the room for a few seconds.

"Very well, if anything else is to be discussed, it will have to wait until further announcement of another meeting, we still have... very important matters to attend to. "

"Uhm. If I may-"

"Dismissed, except for Meia, Giris, and Matsukaze."

Everyone filed out of the room, including the council member who was ignored by SARU, except for of course, Meia, Giris, and me. I did see SARU nod slightly towards Fei's direction, whatever that meant, I'm sure I'm included. Now, all that's left is to find out what SARU wants with me.

"What I want from you Tenma is-" SARU stopped as I yelped slightly, still uncomfortable about his whole mind reading thing.

"You haven't taught him how to block minds yet, did you SARU?" Meia said in a cheerful, yet kinda mocking tone.

"He's only been awake for a few days, I'll teach him about it should I see him good enough to do physical training without getting exhausted for at least an hour or so, as mental training is also as draining as physical training. " SARU said in his usual, monotonic-like voice.

"As why I've asked you three to remain, the reason for that would be of your condition, Tenma." he turned his attention to me.

"What about it?" I asked him.

"Let's see, I think you were hit with a massive chunk of a metal of some sort directly at your chest, you did have several broken ribs but it healed almost immediately after we treated you here, of course your guardians- I believe they are Kino Aki and Ichinose Kazuya- also helped by bandaging and cleaning the wound." he finished. Well I thought that was it until he straightened his posture and leaned closer to the table.

"However, there are some... complications though. Giris will explain the rest." he looked at Giris who seemed to jump slightly with SARU looking at him, but he regained composure almost immediately.

"Right, well the good news, as SARU already said, is that your ribs healed, but..." he paused for a moment before he continued "Your lungs, well... they aren't bad but they aren't good either. "

I was about to speak up but Giris, well, read my mind. I'm starting to hate mind-reading even more, yet at the same time, wanting to learn it too.

"Before you say anything, let me elaborate, the debris managed to slightly puncture both of your lungs, causing some internal and external bleeding. We managed to fix the external part, but the internal, well be found a way, but you will have irregular oxygen intakes and some... episodes, would be a proper term I guess?"

"What do you mean by that?" I asked curiously.

"It means that you'll be experiencing great waves of pain on various occasions, that's why we gave you the morphine pills so it'll alleviate the pain." Meia added.

"Ohh, so that explains what happened earlier, I thought they were just from stress and such" I said, all the while I had something else in mind 'Will I still be able to play soccer while healing?'

"Right, well, until we tell you if it's safe to play soccer, you will not. Am I understood?" SARU said seriously, I nodded in fear he might eat me alive, although I knew he wouldn't do that right?

"You can practice a little though" he continued "But you have to be monitored by either Meia, Giris, or Fei as they know most of your condition, you can ask them if they can practice with you. They are great soccer players. " as he said that, I did see the two beam with pride, probably because of the praise SARU just gave.

"Although, Fei will be a bit busy with... certain matters that need to be dealt with immediately, you might not see him for a while. So, it's up to Meia and Giris to look out for you. "

A flashback of SARU nodding to Fei from earlier crosses my mind. 'So that might be one of the reasons he gestured to Fei' I thought to myself.

"I will play my part as soon as you are in better condition, as I promised. I will help you in training and taming your powers. " he said, again with his trademark tone.

"If there are no more questions, Tenma, you may go back to your quarters, just go straight down the hallway, take two lefts then a right and then follow the carpeted part of the halls, not the tiled ones. Just so you know, tiles lead to facilities, carpets lead to the living quarters. "

I only nodded as response, slightly waved and slightly smiled and both Meia and Giris, and left them for god-knows-what they'll do.

*Normal POV*

*Council Room* (a few minutes after Tenma left)

Meia decided to break the silence that started after Tenma left the room. "Why didn't you tell him about Fei's mission, I know that he came here willingly but, why didn't you tell him that Fei was going back to the past to help Raimon?"

"Simple, really, he came here only because I told him that I'll help him control his powers, so I wouldn't expect him to stay put if we told him that we are helping his team from the past." SARU explained "and besides, we need him to side with us first before we send him back" he continued in a hushed tone.

"But when are we going to tell about who attacked him?" Giris asked SARU.

"The time he is strong enough to play and use his powers without straining his body so much. That will probably top around six months or so, until then. Train with him, show him how to utilize the basics of our physical powers, if you see him ready, do practice matches, make him feel comfortable. We need to make sure his health is passable by the time we send him back." he said, standing up, and walked down towards the door.

"I'll personally handle the rest."

The way SARU said the last part definitely gave them a chill, they were clearly thinking of the same thing.

'Never have I ever seen SARU 'personally handle' something. '

*Tenma's POV*

*Hallway, Feida Main HQ*

Surprisingly, their headquarters is easy to navigate. I thought to myself as I followed the carpeted tiles towards the living quarters of the place.

"Well, so far so good. Almost everyone here seems to be nice, while some aren't that kind to me, at least they're not all mean-" I stopped mid-sentence as I accidentally bumped onto someone.

"I'm so sorry!" I say immediately, forgetting to even look at the man before me, when I managed to see him. A slight wave of fear coursed through me. It was the guy that creeped me out earlier because of his expressions and glares. I unconsciously backed up a little bit from him, just in case.

"Hmm..." he said monotonously. "I don't know what he sees in you, you're just a twit in my perspective." he concluded.

I'll admit, that comment irritated me more that it scared me, he's already judged me without even testing my skills or anything, but, I managed to hide my emotions well and just kept my scared-to-shit face.

"Try to not get yourself killed." he said, chuckling slightly as he purposely bumps onto me hard, pushing me back a couple feet.

"Oops, sorry... that you're weak." he chuckled as he walked on like nothing happened, adding up to my building anger for him.

"Great, just when I thought they're warming up to me, this guy tells me I'm no good." I mumbled to myself quite angrily as I finally got to my room.

I opened the door quietly, not even sure why, came in, closed it, took out my morphine pills out of my pocket as I immediately felt a slight wave of pain course through me again just now, chugged two pills, then went straight to the bed, even though it was just 4 in the afternoon.

"I'll show that arrogant prick, I'll get better in no time, then I'll practice hard again and again until I best him and all the others here, and maybe, just maybe, I'll be able to control my powers and get back home. " I silently wished the last part as I drifted of to a sweet slumber.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Well, that's Chapter Five. **

**I feel like Tenma's a bit OOC in the end, but anyway, please review!**

**Till next time. :D**


	6. Complications

**I am so sorry if this is late. It's just that the past year has been hell and heaven combined, can't say that the updates will be regular, but I'll certainly try. **

**I'm going to be moving to another school by this academic year so it's going to be contributing to the update times as well. If its for the better or worse, I have yet to see. **

**Found a cute little twist to explain Tenma's sudden 'OOC-ness' at the end of last chapter. **

**Thank you to all those who've been patient in waiting and to everyone, my sincere apologies as well. **

**Here's the next one. Hope you like it! **

**P.S: Reviews are greatly appreciated**.

Somewhere inside the base of operations. SARU stood beside Meia, monitoring what seemed to be Tenma muttering something about showing some arrogant prick whatever he planned to. Meia was confused, shocked even, by Tenma's usage of words.

As Tenma drifted off to sleep, SARU switched the screen to a camera monitoring the soccer practice field outside the headquarters.

"It seems that Tenma's usage of words is quite… colorful. " Meia comments.

"Yes, this only proves that the medicine is doing wonders." SARU replies, which only made Meia even more confused.

"Ah, Fei was the only one who knew about the medicine after all." He motioned to one of the persons manning the computers and said "Open file 1A98. Password: 7D40Q349A" to which the person opened in a matter of seconds

"Now Meia, if you'd kindly look at the screen. " to which she did, trying to comprehend certain names of compounds that were vaguely familiar to her. The only ones that made sense were Tenma's emotional diagnosis showing that he was 'kind, persistent, self-less, and naive'. Although Meia had no idea how the diagnosis was made, she just went along and listened to whatever SARU was going to be explaining.

"The results show that he is too kind for what we have planned, after all. He is going to be the center of all this. " he paused for a moment to get something from his pocket, only to pull out a small rectangular container that had the medicine Meia assumed Tenma was taking.

"So, as another excuse, we gave him the medicine to alleviate the bouts of pain he is experiencing, the same medicine that also contains the compounds needed for his emotional state to slowly transition to what we need. " after SARU explained, Meia finally understood. The medicine practitioners at Feida would have easily made Tenma numb to the pain he was probably experiencing every now and then until he got better, but before she continued on in her thoughts. SARU raised the rectangular box he held and continued

"What he is drinking now is the first stage of the medicine, I hold here the second stage of the five stage process. He will run out of medicine by next week so be sure he already has this by then. " he handed over the box to Meia, who only nodded.

"That is all Meia, you may leave if you want. "SARU said.

"A question, if I may. " Meia said, to which only SARU nodded.

"Why is that you just don't replace all of Tenma's memories of Raimon with other memories that'll make him hate them? "

"Well you see Meia" He started "You can only change the memories, not the emotions, and certainly not the mindset. I will not be erasing his memories since he is going to go back to them, and I won't have his teammates suspecting that something is wrong. "

"I see." Was her only reply. She casually left the room after exchanging nods with SARU.

Meia was almost out the sliding doors before someone who seemed to be from the Intelligence division burst through and nearly knocked her off.

Before she even scolded whoever that was, SARU beat her to the person.

"Why did you just barge in informally, and nearly knocking off one of your superiors in the process?"

"My apologies." And the person turned to Meia and bowed as a sign of apology.

"My erratic behavior cannot be excused, but we have a problem in the past that all of us in the intelligence division agreed to its urgency. "The person said quite normally for someone who seemed to be in trouble earlier.

"Hmm, continue then. " SARU replied and sat down his chair. Meia, curious as to what was the problem, stood at the side of the door, attention on the two speaking a few meters from her.

"Well, it would be better if you see it for youself. " The person grabbed the tablet in his bag and placed it on the table in front of them and a hologram popped out of the screen, the person motioned some commands in the air and the video played, showing two figures sitting on a bench a few meters from a soccer field by the river.

_*Video Starts_

"So what are we going to do to him? " A blue-haired teen asks the figure beside him, hair and a part of the figure's face covered by the cap and its shadow.

"It would seem too coincidental if we do the same thing we did to Matsukaze. " The figure pauses and thinks for a moment and looks up, purple eyes glistening in the sunset.

"I got it. " The figure says "We won't be able to do something drastic, but at least something convincing enough to be considered a coincidence. "

"And what exactly would that be?" The teen asks.

"Well-"

_End_

"This is not good." SARU says sternly. "What's the reason behind it? "

"We found out that Shindou Takuto inferred that it was them who were behind Tenma's disappearance, or at least part of it. Shindou is now on the way to Raimon to tell his teammates about it."

"This is bad." SARU says "We have to intervene. Send for Delta, tell him to meet me here in five minutes, earlier if he can. "

"Right away, sir" The person from Feida's Intelligence Division stands and presses his earpiece to call the Intelligence Division and send for Alpha, while walking away towards the door.

SARU leans back on his chairs and closes his eyes, barely noticing that Meia already was seated in front of him.

"I thought you left already." He ays to Meia, eyes still closed.

"What are you going to do." She replies, ignoring the question or statement said by SARU.

"I'm still thinking." He says "We can't just allow the accident to proceed. "

He pauses for a minute, Meia also trying to think of a solution to their current problem.

"Hmm, I think I have a plan." SARU says and stands up to find someone in the room.

"You." He points to someone regulating something inside the base walls, probably the electrical stuff "Contact Intelligence, tell them to also send Retrieval Team 05. I want them here in ten minutes."

"Yes sir." The person replies without question and does what he is told.

SARU sits back down, only to face a baffled Meia.

"What have you thought of that requires Delta here?" she asks "And what is it that you are planning? I only know it involves Matsukaze and that's about it."

"Ah, well you see."

**And that ends Chapter Six. **

**I am really sorry for the long wait, also. Please review. **

**Till next time! **


End file.
